


Bad Boys, Bad Boys, Whatcha Gonna Do When They Come for You

by Is27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cigarettes, Coming Out, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Male Character, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is27/pseuds/Is27
Summary: Hermione stumbles across Draco, who has been kicked out of his home. She decides to help him out.Story doesn't abide by the canon plot; all characters are 15-16 years old.**Title may change because I can't think of one!!**
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bad Boys, Bad Boys, Whatcha Gonna Do When They Come for You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written with no real regard to the canon plot, and the characters might be slightly OOC because I just want to tell a self-indulgent story <3
> 
> All characters are 15-16.

Hermione walked out of the Leaky Cauldron into the bustling London streets after doing some last-minute shopping at Diagon Alley. She would be returning to Hogwarts in the coming week and she needed to pick up some final non-muggle items, along with some absolutely necessary light reading. Being muggle-born, she had always noticed a stark difference between the two worlds. The wizarding world was mystical and enchanting, and new adventure awaited Hermione at every corner. In comparison, the muggle world was too drab, loud, and colorless. For Hermione, there had always been more elegance in the wizarding world. Or maybe she was just a pretentious old soul. One culture still used feathers and ink bottles, while the other was writing on tablets with their fingers. She walked up to the crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green. Unlike Diagon Alley, the streets in the muggle world belonged to cars and trucks and bikes, not people. Hermione thought she left the wizarding world behind when she stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron, until she focused her attention on the other side of the street.

For on the other side of the street, leaning against a brick wall, was Draco Malfoy.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Hermione whispered to herself. The wizarding world and the muggle world don’t mix, yet there Draco Malfoy stood, pale skin and bleach-blonde hair shining in the afternoon light. 

Malfoy slouched against the wall; his eyes downcast- the opposite of his usual prideful posture and sneer. And he looked paler than usual if it were possible.

But what struck Hermione the most was the cigarette that dangled between his fingers. Malfoy would be the last person to ever use anything made by and for muggles, yet here he was: Draco Malfoy, a pure blood, the epitome of what it means to be a wizard, was standing on a muggle street in a muggle city smoking muggle tobacco.

The light turned green, cueing Hermione to cross the street.

Hermione crossed the street and called to him: “Malfoy? Is that you?” 

Malfoy started at the sound of his name, shaking out of his daze. The two made eye contact, and Hermione could see Malfoy’s bloodshot eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a week, and Hermione wouldn’t have been surprised if he hadn’t. Malfoy instantly forded all emotion out of his face.

“What do you want, Granger?” He said coldly. “Here to hassle me?”

“What are you doing outside Diagon Alley?”

“Why do you care?”

Hermione ignored him. “Why are you smoking? It’s bad for your teeth, you know.”

Draco pushed himself off the wall, scoffing. “You really think I care about that?” Draco takes another drag. “Why are you even talking to me right now? Why should I tell you anything?”

“You know what,” Hermione said, throwing her hands up in the air, “forget this. Bye, Malfoy. See you next week.” She turned on her heel and started walking in the other direction. Why did she even bother? It’s Malfoy. The same Malfoy who constantly harassed Harry, laughed at Ron and his family, and called her the worst slur in the wizarding world. Why would she even think for a second to take pity on him?

“No, Granger, wait!” 

Hermione slowed to a stop and begrudgingly turned back towards Malfoy.

“I started with these this summer,” he said, gesturing to the cigarette. He shuffled his feet. “It’s been a really shitty summer,” he muttered, bringing the cigarette back to his lips. 

“So what am I supposed to do about it? Sorry your mansion wasn’t entertaining enough.” Hermione retorted. Malfoy blew the smoke out towards the busy road.

“Nothing, I- nevermind.” Draco was tapping his foot.

“It’s not my job to help you, why don’t you ask one of your friends instead?”

“I can’t,” Draco said quickly. He pressed his fingers to his forehead. “I- they- it’s complicated.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“Listen, Granger,” he took a shaky breath, “can I talk to you about something?”

Hermione just stared at him. Why would Malfoy confide in her?

“I know it doesn’t make sense, but you are the last person who would start spreading rumors about me.”

What rumors could be spread about Malfoy? It seemed like he was always the one starting them.

“Alright, fine.” She figured she had nothing to lose, but Malfoy did.

The two walked to a nearby park and sat down at a table opposite one another.

Draco breathes in shakily. “I got kicked out.”

Hermione was not expecting to hear that. “Of your house?”

“Yeah, obviously.”

Slowly Hermione said, “Why… were you kicked out?”

Draco shook his head. “I’m not who my parents want me to be.”

“Oh,” Hermione doesn’t have much to say. “Do you have anywhere to stay?”

“I’ve been staying at the Leaky Cauldron, but money is running out. The other Slytherins all know my parents, so I can’t stay with them. When I left, I only had the clothes on my back and a wallet in my pocket, I’m lucky I had enough galleons for a bit time, but I left this morning.” Draco put the cigarette between his lips but didn’t inhale. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Why did the smoking start?”

“I’m still making my way through the first pack, a Hufflepuff sold a pack at the end of term before summer holiday.” Draco laughed “Don’t worry, I haven’t wasted all my money on addictive muggle items.”

“Malfoy,” Hermione said cautiously, “what do your parents want you to be?”

Draco is silent for some time. His eyebrows furrowed trying to find the right words, trying to find the perfect explanation out a million possibilities, but nothing can match the straightforward truth. He closed his eyes and breathed out sharply.

“They want me to like girls.”

“Okay?”

“And I don’t like girls in that way.”

Hermione paused for a moment, but then the realization came crashing down like a tidal wave. “Oh. I see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
